Chaos
by Blazengirl410
Summary: A Pikachu, Pichu, and a Mew must stop the world from being consumed in chaos. But can they stop an army of pokemon controlled by the now evil Arceus and other legendaries? OCs no longer being accepted.
1. Intro

**Type: Pikachu**

**Name: Thunderblade, or Blade for short**

**Age: 13**

**Personality: Thunderblade**** is a fun-loving guy who knows you should have more friends than enemies. He trains hard with my family and friends in mind, especially Star. Blade can be a little paranoid at times, but he always tries to focus. Thunderblade enjoys helping others and will go out of my way to help those less fortunate.**

**History: Thunderblade has taken care of his sister since they ran away from his insane parents. He is quite protective of Star for this reason. He has tried to give Star a normal life, and both of them went to school and made friends.**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, and Thunder**

**Clothing: A blue scarf and blue goggles**

**Dating: no**

**Crush: Ella**

_Thunderblade's POV_

I had to hurry and get Star. It was no longer safe around here. With more and more talk about the legendaries turned evil, I had to take my little sister to the far away safe camp my friend had told me about. As soon as Spanish class was over I would get Star over at the Elementary school. I sat quietly as Ms. Jynx told us how to speak with a Spanish accent. My mind turned toward the legendaries. Why would they turn evil and attack all other pokemon? It just didn't make any sense to me.

"Mr. Blade, let's hear your accent."

I looked up in shock, knowing I would fail. As I looked over at Ms. Jinx I noticed an ice cream truck through the window. "Is that an ice cream truck?" I exclaimed. Seeing I was telling the truth, my classmates and Ms. Jinx made a mad dash to the truck. I couldn't help, but grin as I walked out the door. "Class is dismissed."

_Star's POV_

**Type: Pichu**

**Name: Star**

**Age: 8**

**Personality: Star can be a bit of a coward and paranoid. If you surprise or anger her, she will zap you with Spark. Star always tries to keep a happy look on life, and loves playing with bubbles.**

**History: Star and her brother Thunderblade, ran away when they were younger. Since then Thunderblade has tried to protect her and give her an average life. She admires Blade and won't leave him behind.**

**Moves: Spark and Helping Hand**

**Clothes: none**

**Dating: No way**

**Crush: maybe an Oc**

I hate gym class. Every class Mr. Machamp makes us either run, or play dodge ball. Whenever I run someone bumps into me and I accidently fry them with Spark. Whenever we play dodge ball my balls are always caught. No one wants me on their team any more. I feel so left out. Once, the whole entire class was on the other team. I got it with ball after ball, and Mr. Machamp just sat there and watched. This all happens because he favors Buzz, the Elekid. He is my arch-nemesis and is always trying to get me into trouble. Cali the Plusle, and Ema the Emonga are the only ones who get me. I was so deep in my thoughts I ran into Tog, the Togepi. He shrieked as I Sparked him.

He spun toward me. "Star, I know that was an accident, but you should be careful. Remember when you Sparked Buzz? Mr. Machamp almost had your head! I know Buzz and you don't get along, but try to befriend him. Maybe everyone wouldn't hate you then." And with that, he sprinted away. My heart missed a beat. Everyone wouldn't hate you? Was this really what they thought of me?

_Ella's POV_

**Type: Mew**

**Name: Ella**

**Age: 12**

**Personality: Ella's goal is to stop the group of evil legendaries. Even though she's a legendary pokemon, she often is beloved to be weak, though she is quite powerful. She is very nice and tries to help anyone in need. Ella does have a tough side and will not hesitate to attack someone evil. She is not afraid to speak her mind.**

**History: Ella has spent most of her life in Sky Valley, a valley high up on a nearby mountain. She usually hung out with her best friend, Shay, the Shaymin. Ella has often patrolled the skies around Sky Valley, keeping out intruders.**

**Moves: Transform, Aura Sphere, Metronome, and Physic**

**Clothing: none**

**Dating: nope**

**Crush: Thunderblade**

"Come on Shay. I know you aren't telling me something. You can't hide it from physic." I exclaimed.

Shay frowned. "I, I don't want to talk about it."

I reached over to Shay's gracidea flower and tossed it to her. A bright light appeared as she transformed.

Shay smirked at me. "I'll tell you. I joined the group of evil legendaries. My first assignment is to attack the elementary school down there. So… bye!" She called as she flew toward the town.

I gulped. It had come to this. My best friend had turned evil. It was chaos.

**Here's the OC form**

**Type: No legendaries please, Unova/Isshu Pokémon accepted.**

**Name: simple**

**Age: 8-18**

**Gender: yup, pretty important**

**Personality: What they act like**

**History: what happened before?**

**Moves: no more than 4**

**Clothing: Not a full outfit and they don't have to wear any**

**Dating: Are they dating?**

**Crush: Yes or no, and anyone specific?**

**Side: Are they good? Or are they one of the evil legendaries evil soldiers?**

**So review!**


	2. Utter Chaos

**Ella: Thanks to everyone who sent an OC!**

**Star: We'll try to put all your OCs in there.**

**Thunderblade: And Blazengirl410 might add some more OCs of hers.**

**Blaze: So, who is doing the disclaimer?**

**Thunderblade: I'll pick a random Pokémon off the streets.**

**Lightening: Why am I here?**

**Ella: To do the disclaimer!**

**Lightening: Okay. Blazengirl410 does not own Pokemon or the Ocs sent to her. She does however own Thunderblade, Star, Ella, Shay, and Star's friends.**

**Blaze: That's Ema, Buzz, Cali, and Tog.**

**Star: Evil Buzz…**

**Lightening: Um… **

_Thunderblade's POV_

I ran as fast as my Pikachu legs enabled me to. There was no way I was letting Star stay in that death trap of a school. I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. Turning to the side, I saw a Mew floating along beside me. Startled, I quickly stopped.

The Mew floated over and turned toward me. "Don't be afraid." She announced, her face smiling yet worried. "I'm Ella, a good legendary. I have to stop Shaymin from attacking the elementary school."

I gasped. "That's where I'm heading. My sister is there. We won't make it in time."

"Don't worry!" She cried as she transformed into a Ponyta. "Hop on."

Ella galloped toward the school. This Ella seemed nice, and like she could be one to help stop these evil legendaries.

Her gentle voice interrupted my thoughts. "I'm afraid I can't defeat them. They have gathered an army of regular Pokémon. So many are turning… Oh, we're here."

I jumped off as she transformed back. A shriek cut through the air. "Star!" I cried. "That's my little sister Star."

_Star's POV_

"Let me go you big meanie!" I cried. "My big brother will g-g-get you."

The Azelf shook his head. "You're going to be my second captive. My first was older and a fire type, but the army will make you stronger."

I frowned. "I don't care. Let me go you big bully!" I Sparked. Azelf let go of me in shock and I quickly leapt away.

"Star, watch out, a Shaymin's attacking." Ema shouted before running to safety.

I froze. I had always admired Shaymin. As I glanced into the eyes of the one who had attacked I saw something different. The eyes I always thought were beautiful were scary. I whimpered as I tried to back away only to hit a wall. The Shaymin smirked and flew forward.

"Why? Why are you doing this Shay?" The words did not come from me, but a Jolteon standing next to my brother.

Shay glared at the Jolteon. "Why don't you and your little boyfriend run off, and cuddle?"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"That's what every girl says."

Blade spoke. "We are NOT dating."

"I don't believe we have met before. I'm Shay the Shaymin. You are?" Shay questioned.

**I know I shouldn't give these in the middle of a chapter, but I had to eventually.**

**Type: Shaymin**

**Name: Shay**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: female (I know most legendaries are put as genderless, but come on. They need genders.)**

**Personality: Shay has changed over the years. Ella's best friend is gone. Shay loves battling and always tries to win approval from Arceus. She is merciless and feeds on the terror of others.**

**History: Good girl gone bad, Shay lived in Sky Valley. She lliked the idea of the evil legendaries and decided to join. Shay tries her hardest to be better than the rest.**

**Moves: Magical Leaf, Air Slash, Leaf Storm, and Seed Flare**

**Clothing: N/A**

**Dating: nope**

**Crush: Arceus**

**Side: EVIL**

**Type: Azelf**

**Name: Azelf =P**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: male**

**Personality: Azelf loves doing evil. He is Assistant of Recruitment for the army. Azelf is merciless. He is usually accompanied by Bane the Seviper. **

**History: Not really anything to say…**

**Moves: Future Sight, Swift, Explosion, and Extrasensory **

**Clothing: N/A**

**Dating: nope**

**Crush: Mesprit **

_Thunderblade's POV_

"Thunderblade. My name is Thunderblade. "

The Shaymin laughed. "What about your girlfriend?"

Ella didn't speak or Transform. What was she doing?

She spun around in the other direction. I whirled around to see what she was looking at. An Azelf was coming out of Star's classroom. Behind him followed a Seviper, carrying a Vulpix. The Vulpix struggled, but could not escape the Seviper's grip.

Shay smiled. "Azelf, Bane. I see you have a captive."

Azelf grinned. "Yes, my second captive of the day. Indigo the Vulpix. Only 10, but when she evolves she'll be very helpful."

"I can't take it anymore!" Ella screamed as she hurled an Aura Sphere towards Azelf.

Azelf was taken by surprise and got hit square in the face. "A Jolteon that knows Aura Sphere? This must be our lucky day." He cried happily, forgetting his injury.

"It's not." Ella replied, transforming back into a Mew. "Shall we let the flames begin?"

Azelf frowned. "New Species Pokémon, Mew, who would doubt you were good?"

I shook my head realizing what I had to do. My tail glowed white, and I rammed Bane with it. He flinched and dropped Indigo. Indigo grinned and used Flamethrower on her former captor. Bane spun around to face us and glared.

I smiled innocently. "Having trouble sir?"

"Not at all, not at all." He replied as his tail turned purple.

As the tail shot straight at Indigo, I jumped in front of her and countered with Iron Tail. It was like a sword fight, but instead of swords we were fighting with Poison and Iron tails.

_Ella's POV_

I duck my head into a classroom. Empty. That was all of them; I had evacuated the school before anyone had even noticed I was gone. Now we all could escape. I transformed into a Ponyta, and took off down the hallway. I spotted Blade and Bane in combat, both equally matched. The Seviper was entirely focused on Blade, so I used this as an opportunity to attack. I charged at Bane and threw him against the wall.

Blade glanced up in surprise. "Ella, it's good to see you. Where have you been?"

"I got everyone out."

"Which means?"

"We can escape. The evils only wanted to attack the school since they thought it would be an easy target. They were right. Luckily the teachers protected the kids."

"Evils?"

"What? It's short and simple."

He sighed. "Okay, but where is Star?" He frantically scanned the area. "Your friend's got her!"

"She's not my friend anymore!" I screamed back.

Shay had cornered Star.

_Star's POV_

"L-l-leave me alone!" I cried, my voice shaking.

Shaymin's smirk never left her face as she shook her head. She walked up to me and grabbed me by the ears.

"That hurts." I cried, tears falling down my face. "You, you're just like Buzz. Someone who just can't ignite the light, and let it shine. You can't own the night like the Fourth of July. You could be a firework."

"What? Isn't that a song by Katy Perry the Spinda?"

"Yes, now it's time to get your spark!" As I spoke I Sparked like I had never done before. Thunderblade ran over and scooped me up. He jumped onto a Ponyta, which I guess was Ella. The Vulpix was already on. Ella took off, running like the wind. She skid to a stop outside. She bucked and threw all of us into the air. When we fell back to Earth, Ella had transformed into a Staraptor. After we were all safely on her back she took off high into the sky.

"Thunderblade," I began.

"What is it Star?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!"

**Ella: Why does everyone think Blade and I are dating?**

**Echo: Who's Blade?**

**Slash: Where am I?**

**Oliver: Who are you pokemon?**

**Blade: I would ask the same thing.**

**Indigo: Yeah!**

**Chi: Are any of you evil?**

**Etch: I am!**

**Bane: I'm the evilest around!**

**Star: meanie…**

**Bane: I will kill you.**

**Lightening: Leave her alone.**

**Riley & Lixy: Or else.**

**Sparks: Trust them…**

**Blaze: Okay, everyone except my OCs, Lightening & co., and Indigo has to leave. Either we don't like you 'cause your evil, or you haven't debuted yet.**

**Echo: Lightening and co. haven't debuted yet…**

**Blaze: have**

**Echo: haven't**

**Blaze: What? Can't hear you. To busy listening to Let the Flames Begin by Paramore.**

**Echo: Is that why Ella said "Shall we let the flames begin?"?**

**Ella: Yup!**

**Star: Ignore them! Will we escape? Who will we meet next? Will Blade and Ella ever get to cuddle?**

**Blade & Ella: STAR!**

**Star: Coming next chapter! Oh, and review!**


	3. CUDDLE TIME, oh, and Berries too!

**Star: Comic what?**

**Blaze: Comic relief, taking a dangerous and dark situation and making it happy. Your last line did that.**

**Thunderblade: I don't have a girlfriend.**

**Star: You and Ella broke up? Aw, poor Blade…**

**Ella: We were never dating!**

**Lixy: I guess I should do the disclaimer. Blazengirl410 does not own Pokémon or your OCs. By submitting your OC you are allowing Blazengirl410 to use your character in this story.**

**Lightening: I think they know that. :P**

**Lixy: Be quiet. Blazengirl410 does however owns Star, Thunderblade, Ella, and some other OCs that are not appearing this chapter.**

**Riley: Great job Lixy!**

**Blaze: Onto the chapter!**

_Thunderblade's POV_

I groaned. I had no idea where I was, or how I got here. As I opened my eyes I was startled to see a sleeping form on top of me. I rubbed my eyes, and could see Ella sleeping on top of me. Suddenly it all came back.

_I grabbed at Ella's Staraptor transformation's feathers as I started to slip off. We had been traveling for a while and hadn't gotten a chance to sleep. Taking a glimpse down, I noticed that the ground was getting closer. I shook my head, believing it was an illusion caused by my sleepiness. I looked down again and realized it wasn't an illusion. We were falling. Leaning forward to check on Ella, I saw she was barely awake. She could barely keep her eyes open. She transformed back into a Mew and we all were freefalling onto the ground. I desperately looked for Star and spotted her a couple of meters away. There was no way I could reach her. Slowly my eye lids closed and I fell under the spell of sleep._

I guess that explained the pain in my back. Ella must have fallen on top of me.

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Aw, Blade and Ella finally get to CUDDLE!" Star cried in excitement.

"Huh?" Asked the angel on top of me. "Oh, sorry about that Blade, my bad!"

I smiled. "No problem Ella. I'm glad we're all here… Wait were is that Vulpix?"

"Right here, which you would have seen if you bothered to look around." Indigo answered from a spot several meters away. "While everyone else was sleeping, I got some berries. I guess I at least should give you some." She continued tossing several bunches of berries our way. Ella picked one up and offered it to me. I nodded, so she shoved one into my mouth. I slowly chewed it with a weird face on. Ella intently watched me, still on top of me. She picked up another berry and threw it into the air. She floated upward and caught it in her mouth. I smiled; Ella was different from all other Pokémon, that was for sure.

_Dax's POV_

**Type: SHINY Buneary**

**Name: Dax**

**Age: 11**

**Gender: female**

**Personality: Dax enjoys reading and writing. She keeps a diary about her life. Dax disagrees with the evil legendaries, but does not dare speak up. She is creative and believes every problem has a solution.**

**History: Dax is under the care of Dusk, and 18 year old Lopunny on Arceus's side. Dusk is her cousin, and Dax has no other choice, but to stay with her in Space Valley, the legendaries HQ.**

**Moves: Encore, Defense Curl, Dig, and Shadow Ball**

**Crush: none**

**Type: Buneary**

**Name: Dex**

**Age: 11**

**Gender: male**

**Personality: Dex is an inventor at heart and can use basically anything to make something useful. He is the older twin brother of Dax. He isn't a big fan of evil , but knows better than to state that.**

**History: Same as Dax.**

**Moves: Copycat, Protect, Dig, and Shadow Ball**

**Crush: none**

I slowly trudged toward the next class. It was History. I hated history. We were reminded of how "great" all of this is. It is all a bunch of lies, never ending, since they began. I glanced up at one of the huge clocks that lined the wall. I was almost late. I bounced down the hall, making great process. I stopped as I reached the class. I checked I had my books, and then entered. The only seat left was in a corner, next to Light-Hopper the Tyrogue. Two words. Total Nightmare. Of course, I could just ignore him, and I planned on doing just that. LH stared at "How this Army was Created and the Part You Play." I flipped my book open to pg. 63.

_It is your duty as a cadet to practice. Always push yourself over your limit. Only then, can you achieve anything close to greatness._

What kind of advice was that? Push yourself over your limit, was that not dangerous? How can they call being evil great? It was the exact opposite! I sighed and turned back to the book. Life is hard.

_Ella's POV_

"Higher!" Blade called from the ground.

I nodded and floated even higher. I flicked my tail once to signal to get ready. He got into position, and I flicked my tail two more times. I let the Oran Berry fall out of my hand. Blade waited until the perfect moment, and jumped up and caught the berry in his mouth.

I giggled and came down to congratulate him. "Perfect, Blade, perfect!"

Thunderblade smiled. "Thanks Ella, it's not every day I get complemented by a legendary!"

"My pleasure, Blade. You deserve it; that catch looked really hard, but you did it!"

Indigo sighed. "How about we start going somewhere again, instead of playing with berries?"

"Okay, but where do we go?" I asked.

Blade spoke up. "I was planning on heading to a secret safe camp for all good pokemon."

"So we go there?" I asked.

Star and Indigo both nodded. I turned to Blade. "Lead us, oh wise one."

Blade stared at me in surprise. Finally he burst out laughing. "Sure, follow me! But first…" Blade reached into his scarf and pulled out a black bow, a light ball, and a map.

"My bow!" Star exclaimed. "I forgot I asked you to carry it!" Star swiftly picked up the bow and put it on her head.

Blade was examining the map. Finally, he spoke. "Okay, we aren't far. It should be to the west, but I can't tell where we are."

I opened my mouth to volunteer to check from the sky, but stopped when I heard a rustle in the bushes. A Sneasel walked out into the open, followed by a Luxio. Before they had even noticed us, I transformed into a Froslass and took a protective stance in front of the others.

_Slash's POV_

Our mission had been to gather berries. We had gathered a good amount, but were hoping to collect more in this area. What do we find? A Pikachu, Pichu, Vulpix, and Froslass eating berries. The Froslass's eyes never left me. The Pichu hid behind the Pikachu. I couldn't tell if the Froslass was evil. There was only one way to tell…

_Ella's POV_

The Sneasel's claws glowed and he jumped at me. I floated back and used Extrasensory. The rainbow colored beam came out of my mouth and hit the Sneasel. As he got up, I focused on seeing his aura. The aura was gold, good. He was only attacking because he believed we might be evil!

"STOP!" I shouted. "We are on your side. Thunderblade the Pikachu is trying to lead us to a safe camp. Do you perhaps know of this place?" I transformed back into a Mew.

The Sneasel nodded. "Yes, we are staying there. I am Slash, and that is Tux. You seem like an alright legendary; trying to protect your friends. We'll lead all of you there."

**Ella: Yay! We're going to the safe camp!**

**Star: How can you be happy? You broke my brother's heart.**

**Ella: O_O**

**Thunderblade: She is still going on about that.**

**Slash: Okay. From now on only one OC per person, okay?**

**Tux: Also Blaze needs YOUR help in finding a better name for the evil pokemon.**

**Blaze: Evil Pokémon just doesn't have that, you know, coolness…**

**Indigo: So feel free to suggest a name in your review! **

**Star: So review… or else I will Spark you!**

**Thunderblade: Calm down, okay Star?**

**Blaze: What do you think about disaster Pokémon? Or doom pokemon? Help… please…**


	4. Meloetta's Safe Camp

**Star: TELL ME WHAT I'M GETTING FOR CHRISTMAS OR ELSE!**

**Blaze: Calm down Star. If you keep this up you get coal.**

**Star: Fine DX Blazengirl410 does not own Pokémon or your Ocs. She does own Thunderblade, Ella, Melody, Splash, Moon, Perry, and me!**

**Dex: Can I say the disclaimer next?**

**Star: Who are you?**

**Dex: No one**

**Star: Okay!**

_Ella's POV_

I gasped as we went through the tunnel in the cave. The safety camp was amazing. Stairs made out of wood had been set up to help pokemon climb to the second floor of rooms. Each room had several grass beds in it. There were 5 rooms on the ground floor and 5 more not so high above them. Right now, a large group of Pokémon was forming a circle. From the middle of the circle came a beautiful voice. Melody! I remembered Melody from Sky Valley. She had left around a year ago, so she must have come here. You see, Melody is a SHINY Meloetta. We hadn't really befriended each other that much, but I knew she would recognize me. It's kinda hard not to, since there aren't any other Mews. Melody's song ended and the crowd broke into applause. After that everyone began to separate and go back to their rooms.

"Melody!" I cried out.

Melody turned around in confusion at hearing a voice she wasn't used to. "You're Ella, right? How did you get here?"

"We led them." Slash replied. "They were lost and trying to get here anyway, so." He shrugged.

Melody smiled. "It wouldn't hurt to have another legendary here." She shook her head. "Where are my manners? Welcome all of you to Meloetta's Safe Camp. Feel free to take a look around. I'm sure you will find some friends to room with. Don't be shy! Everyone here will be happy to help you!"

_Star's POV_

Everyone else left after that. Indigo and Ella left to find a room, and Slash offered to introduce Blade to his friends. I just stood there wondering what to do. I didn't have much time to think as a Super Ball came bouncing towards me. I leaped up and caught it in my paws.

An Azuril poked her head out from one of the rooms, and came running over to me. "I'm Splash, sorry about that." A Riolu and a Skitty came running after her. "The Riolu is Moon, and the Skitty is Perry. Say, you're new around here. Want to stay with us?"

I nodded. "Sure that sounds great."

I followed them to a room on the second floor. Splash sat down on a mat in across from the door. Moon sat to her right and Perry close to the door on the other side. I decided to sleep on the mat between Perry and Splash. I could already tell I was going to like it here.

_Indigo's POV_

"So, Ella where are we going?"

"Indigo! You don't pick, you don't choose; you take what fate gives you!"

I frowned. "Well isn't that helpful."

"Hey, that Torchic and Smoochum look around our age!"

"You mean _your _age. They look around _your_ age. Since you seem to have forgotten, we're not the same age." I replied. I was startled to see Ella was already talking to them.

"Hi, my name's Ella and obviously I'm a Mew. This is my friend Indigo the Vulpix. We just got here."

The Torchic merely nodded, her face not displaying any emotion.

The Smoochum, however, smiled. "Hi, I'm Smooch and that's Chi. She isn't the nicest when you meet her, but she'll warm up to you! I said warm up! And she's a fire type, like heat; get it?"

Ella chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I get it."

"Who's the Pikachu?" Chi questioned.

"Thunderblade, or Blade for short," I answered before Ella had a chance to. "He and Ella are good friends."

Chi frowned hearing that Ella and Blade were GOOD friends, but shook it off. "I guess you two can share our room."

"Yeah," Smooch added. "Right now we're the only ones there."

"Sure. That sounds good." I replied with a nod.

_Thunderblade's POV_

I poked the mat with one paw. Nothing. Good, for some reason I thought an evil pokemon might be hiding in there. My room's occupant wasn't here so I got the room to myself. It wasn't much of a reward, but yeah, I don't mind it. Done with my inspection for Pokémon hiding in the room, I headed into the main area of the Camp. A small area in the corner had been set up with tables and chairs. Near the door was a bulletin board, covered in notices. I walked up to one and read: MISSING! Echo, the Umbreon. 100 coins to the team that finds her. MISSING!

"What do they mean by team?" I wondered out loud.

"Teams are usually 2-4 members large. Members can go join other teams for a quest. They go on quests and tasks from the bulletin board. It is updated ever several hours by Xatu. He looks into the future and finds quests that will need to be done. Some quests require multiple teams to work on. The quest for Echo isn't going well. No one has found her, or even a trace. It isn't looking good…" Tux's voice lowered.

"My team will find her! I'll get a team and we'll find her! You can bet on it!" I cried, heading for Ella, who was standing outside her room, which was above mine. "Ella! We have to form a team and rescue Echo the Umbreon; Pokémon are starting to give up on her!"

Ella nodded. "Of course, but who else would join us?"

"Perhaps I should accompany you." Came a voice from behind. I whirled around to see Slash. "Newbies should be careful, and you don't know your way around these parts. Ella will have to disguise herself."

Ella nodded. "Of course. I guess I'll be a… Cleffa!"

I cleared my throat. "Are you are that is a good idea?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"You'll probably be called weak."

"I know. They would never expect my power."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay. But where are we to search?"

Slash shrugged. "They do say missing for a reason. She would hopefully be near."

Ella looked at us, her face worried. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

**Blaze: So that's chapter 3!**

**Star: Yay, new friends!**

**Dex: Why didn't Dax and I appear?**

**Ella: Because this chapter is to introduce the Camp!**

**Shay: You can't introduce a place…**

**Blaze: You, be quiet! Review! **

**Star: Or meet my Sparks!**

**Echo: Where am I?**

**Blade: I don't know.**

**Echo: No, where is here?**

**Blaze: Nowhere…**


	5. The Search for Echo!

**Blaze: Okay, first we have to put my OC's profiles up. I have, let's see… 4 OCs.**

**Type: Azurill**

**Name: Splash**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: female**

**Personality: While Splash is usually kind and gentle, when angered she is a force of destruction. When you first meet her she can be a little shy, but is usually open. When angered, she wraps her tail around whoever angered her and throw them.**

**History: Ignored by her abusive brother, Splash ran away. She got lost in a nearby forest and was found by a Riolu and a Skitty. They introduced themselves as Moon and Perry. The two took her to their temporary home, where Moon's older sister was. One night the small hut was attacked. Melody came to their rescue and invited them to the safe camp. They were some of the first Pokémon to go to the safe camp.**

**Moves: Tail Whip, Bubble, Charm, and Sing**

**Clothing: none**

**Dating: no**

**Crush: none**

**Side: good**

**Type: Riolu**

**Name: Moon**

**Age: 11**

**Gender: male**

**Personality: ****Moon loves playing jokes. He wants to be admired, and always helps someone need. Moon is fiercely loyal and will always protect his friends. He comforts Splash, when she is upset.**

**History: Moon and his older sister, Dawn, ran away when Dawn's twin sister became a myth. They escaped into a nearby forest with Moon's best friend, Perry. There they helped a lost Azurill. Everything was alright for a little bit of time. One night the small hut was attacked. Melody came to their rescue and invited them to the safe camp. They were some of the first Pokémon to go to the safe camp.**

**Moves: Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, and Force Palm**

**Clothing: none**

**Dating: no**

**Crush: Splash**

**Side: good**

**Type: Skitty**

**Name: Perry**

**Age: 10**

**Gender: male**

**Personality: Perry is a tiny ninja. He appears to vanish into mid air. Perry is a daredevil and loves taking risks. He sometimes gets himself into fights. He will hurt you if you make a comment on being a male Skitty.**

**History: Perry ran away from home to live with Moon, his best friend. During this time they found a lost Azurill who came to live with them. On night they were attacked, but were protected by Melody. Melody then invited them to the safe camp.**

**Moves: Sing, Double Slap, Thunder Wave, and Growl**

**Clothing: A small black bow on his chest**

**Dating: no**

**Crush: none **

**Side: good **

**Type: SHINY Meloetta**

**Name: Melody**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: female**

**Personality: Melody is very kind and determined. She made the safe camp what it is today. She helps anyone in need. Melody teaches the young ones about myths and regular school stuff.**

**History: Melody left Sky Valley when she heard about evil legendaries. She made a secret safe camp. Melody rescued pokemon and brought them to her safe camp. Now the safe camp is a great place.**

**Moves: Ancient Song, Teeter Dance, Hyper Voice, and Protect**

**Clothing: none**

**Dating: no**

**Crush: none**

**Side: good**

_Ella's POV_

I sprinted to keep up with Slash. He had gotten far ahead of Thunderblade and me. It didn't help I had tiny Cleffa legs now. I caught up with Slash and turned around to check on Thunderblade. He was trudging along for some reason.

"What was your real reason?"

"What?" I exclaimed as I turned toward Slash. "What in the galaxy are you talking about?"

"You said you wanted to look weak, but be strong; yet I could tell you were lying."

"What makes you think that?"

"Your eyes, betrayed you. They were sad."

"Maybe that wasn't my real reason…"

"Then what was?"

"I hate being a Mew. We're evil, mean, ugly! I'm just another good for nothing legendary. Even the other legendaries think I look weak."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I wanted to be a Cleffa, because they're cute, nice, and not jerks like me."

"I should go…" Slash murmured before sprinting ahead.

"Ella…" My head snapped in the direction of Blade's voice. I guess he caught up to me and Slash. "Did you mean all those things you said about yourself?"

"Why would I not?"

"Because, Ella, none of those things are true. You are the opposite of evil, mean, ugly. You protect others without worrying about your safety. You're… you're as cute as a button, and the other legendaries don't think you're weak. They're jealous."

Our eyes met. I could tell he had meant every word of that. Tears streaming down my face, I threw myself into his arms. "Did you really mean all that?"

"Would I lie to you?"

A small smile appeared on my face. "No, never."

"Exactly. Come on, we should catch up to Slash."

_Slash's POV_

We had gone pretty far from camp. In fact, this may be one of the least explored areas. Which meant we had a good chance of finding Echo. Hearing a rustle in the bushes, I braced myself for attack. A Cleffa head popped out. Just Ella and Blade.

"Seen or heard anything supicous?" Ella asked.

"Besides that? No, not really- wait! What was that?" I whispered.

"Sounds like grunts, and laughter. Not the warm and friendly kind." Thunderblade whispered.

I gestured to a nearby pine tree and leaped onto a low branch. I continued leaping until I was on the highest branch.

Ella and Blade landed on the branch below me. I glanced down and my eyes widened. Myths! There were myths down there! There were 4 of them crowded around what appeared to be 2 captured Pokémon. Could one of them be Echo? Not too far away was another myth, a Zangoose, guarding a small captured pokemon. The other 4 were laughing and distracted.

"Come on guys, let's attack." I whispered to Blade and Ella. "We'll-…"

I was cut off by a loud hiss. A Meowth jumped from a tree on the other side of the clearing. Her claws began to glow white, but she was grabbed by a Larvitar who threw her at a tree trunk. A Psyduck waddled over to her, a smirk on his face. "So you tried to save your little sister, hmm?"

"I… don't have a sister…" The Meowth exclaimed.

The Psyduck smiled. "Right, right."

The Meowth groaned, and then blacked out.

"We should be careful-…" I began to whisper to Ella and Blade. At this time they jumped up onto the top branch with me. It turns out the branch couldn't hold all of our weight. The branch snapped off and we plummeted to the ground. Moaning I clutched at my head as my vision cleared. The myths had surrounded us.

**Star: Fluff!**

**Blaze: So yeah, I decided to go with myths for the name. It kinda has a ring to it ^_^**

**Ella: Poor us.**

**Blaze: You get to meet the A-team/ Team A!**

**Slash: Teams?**

**Blaze: Review!**


	6. Team A!

**Blaze: I'm back with another chapter.**

**Ella: Blaze made a community.**

**Thunderblade: It's for all the Pokémon stories staring and/or accepting your OCs.**

**Star: If you want to submit a story or join staff PM Blaze.**

**Perry: If there are more than 15 stories on there by January 1, 2011, Blaze will host a contest.**

**Blaze: It'll allow readers to rate stories and for one story in each category to be named number 1!**

**Moon: Blazengirl410 does not own Pokémon or your OCs.**

**Splash: She owns Trouble, Psy, Dust, and Fear.**

_Ella's POV_

The Larvitar laughed. "There just a bunch of weak little kids." She exclaimed in a Texan accent.

The Shuppet frowned. "Dust, I happen to be 12. Does that mean I'm a weak little kid?"

Dusk shook her head. "You're a tough kid, Trouble. These are some kids trying to be an exploration team. I bet they have a horrible name too."

I frowned. "Our name is Team Wish."

The Gengar burst out into laughter. "Team Wish, I bet you wish you weren't so lame!"

I growled. "I bet you're gonna wish you hadn't met us."

The Gengar smiled wickedly. "Oh, your name has some wise guy meaning? Join the club, I'm Fear, because everyone fears me! I'm the leader of the A-Team."

I glared daggers at Fear. "That sounds like the name of a good team."

A Zangoose stepped toward me. "Actually it's Team A. All teams of myths are assigned a letter. We aren't that bad, we captured three pokemon."

Fear turned around in surprise. "You didn't… you better have not realized the young Meowth! I told you before, we need recruits."

The Zangoose frowned. "We can just take all six of these pokemon. That'll be better."

A Psyduck stepped forward. "I'll use hypnosis on them." Psyduck began repeatingly saying his name.

I closed my eyes and shut it out. Soon he had stopped. I opened one eye and saw Slash asleep. Thunderblade seemed to be fine. The myths had moved away and had their backs to us. I slowly got up and walked over to Blade. I tugged on him and he opened his eyes. Together we crept over to Slash. Blade struggled to hold Slash, but finally got the hang of it. I snuck over to one of the tied up Pokemon. It was an Umbreon. Echo, we had found Echo. I tugged at the ropes tying her up. They broke in my hands and I smiled, those myths couldn't tie a knot. I gently shook Echo, hoping she would wake up. Her eyes flew open and she gaped at me.

"I'm Ella. Slash, Thunderblade, and I were trying to find you. I guess we're successful now." I whispered.

Echo frowned, and then nodded. "I guess I have no choice, but to trust you."

"See Xary (X-are-e)? This is why you shouldn't be nice." The Psyduck cried, not noticing us.

The Zangoose; probably Xary, whipped around. "It's Xary (Z-ar-e), and you shouldn't be talking Psycho."

I glanced over at the others. Slash, the other Meowth, and a Vaporeon had woken up. Together we sprinted; no one quite sure in which direction the safe camp was. We had to trust our instincts. We skidded to a stop.

"A dead end," the Vaporeon muttered. "The younger ones of this group should get back. We'll have to fight Team A."

Without a word being spoken, Blade, Echo, and I were pushed back.

Echo growled. "I'm one year younger than two of them. I'm not in need of any protection!"

Thunderblade nodded. "I can hold my own."

I could have spoken up, about how I was the youngest and the most powerful, but I remained quiet. In front of the other three pokemon, Team A skidded to a stop. Peering around the Meowth I could see the smirks, that were as plain as daylight on their faces. I hated this. I know part of the reason I had chosen a Cleffa is because I could appear weak, but my allies also believed I was weak. I had to show them I wasn't what I appeared to be.

I lept in front of the other pokemon, crying "Stop!"

Fear smirked. "Aw, the little Cleffa tries to be brave. How sweet and stupid."

My whole body was on fire, the fire was anger. I would show them. "You're wrong, very wrong Fear. You see, I'm the one who should be feared!" I cried as I transformed back to a Mew.

Gasps omitted from the mouths of my opponents and new allies.

I continued on. "I am Ella, enforcer of good, protector of the innocent. You will pay for your wrong doings!" I hurled an Aura Sphere at them. It collided into the ground creating a cloud of dust. The dust cleared to reveal Team A lying on the ground. The Aura Sphere had hit the ground and sent them flying back. My mouth released a rainbow colored beam as I used Extrasensory. Trouble, Fear, Dust, and Psy jumped out of the way. Xary wasn't that lucky. This was very fun. I had to do this more often. What could I do after I beat up Team A? I could beat up my teammates. That was a good idea.

"Eeeeeeeeeee-" Xary's scream brought me back to reality. What I had thought was fun had been my monstrous side. If I could so easily fall to my evil side, I was a threat to my teammates. I let my head hang, I felt like a failure.

"Ella. ELLA! Team A ran off like the cowards they are, and they had to carry Xary too. Man, you showed them who is boss." Blade exclaimed.

This was true. While I was hanging my head Team A had left. A smile came to my face. "Can we go back now?"

_Star's POV_

I stared up at Dagger. "Are you sure you don't want to play tag?"

Dagger shook his head. "I shouldn't, you know, thorns. Don't you have some friends to play with?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if you wanted to play. I'm it so I better hurry!"

I heard a small giggle. Splash, that was her. I spotted something blue sticking out of a room and tackled it.

"Star." That wasn't Splash that was Moon. Oh well, he was it now.

I sprinted out into the commons area. Standing in the middle was Thunderblade, Ella, Slash, and some other random pokemon.

Thunderblade smiled at me and gestured for me to come over. "This is Violet the Meowth, that's Storm the Vaporeon, and this is Echo the Umbreon. She is already a part of the camp, but got pokenapped. Storm did too, and Violet failed in rescuing them."

Violet growled. "I wouldn't go around talking like that Pikachu."

Thunderblade shrugged. "It's no big deal, I guess."

Violet laughed and went over to Storm.

Ella floated over to us. "Melody says tomorrow she'll give us stuff so we can become official explorers! We also will receive chores." Ella made a face. "I guess it would be worth it. Oh, I almost forgot. We get to use the training area for battle practice. This is going to be great!"

Thunderblade nodded. "I can't wait."

**Here is a quiz to find out if you are… Ella, Thunderblade , or Star. It's short, but still try it.**

**If you were on a deserted island and could only have two things, what would they be?**

**A: My two best friends of course!**

**B: A yo-yo and a bouncy ball. At least I won't get bored.**

**C: My scarf and a journal to write about my experience.**

**If you could go anywhere on vacation, where would you go? **

**A: Walt Disney World**

**B: Hawaii**

**C: New York City**

**Who would you get along better with?**

**A: Dex**

**B: Both silly!**

**C: Dax**

**If you could beat up anyone right now who would it be?**

**A: Arceus**

**B: Shay**

**C: Buzz**

**Answers**

**A: 2 B:1 C: 3**

**A: 1 B: 2 C:3**

**A: 3 B: 1 C: 2**

**A: 3 B: 2 C: 1**

**If you have mostly 1s you are Star!**

**If you have mostly 2s you are Ella!**

**If you have mostly 3s you are Thunderblade!**

**Not exactly perfect, but eh. For no reason at all, I'm having a shipping contest. Submissions should be about shippings between YOUR OCs. NOT your Oc x someone else's OC. Give it a name and reason for the name.**

**Ex: Wishshipping ( EllaxThunderblade) Ella and Blade make up Team Wish, which inspired their shipping name.**

**Your reason can be that simple. The three with the most interesting shippings "receive" plushies of my Ocs!**

**Choices: Ella, Thunderblade, Star, Moon, Splash, Perry, Melody, and Dawn the Buneary who are good. Shay, Arceus, Dawn the buneary, and Azelf who are evil. Dex, Dax, and Buzz who are soldiers in training. And Trouble, Dust, Psy, and Fear of Team A.**

**Star: Review,**

**Ella: tell us who you got on the quiz,**

**Thunderblade: and submit your shippings**

**?: Do it.**

**Blaze: O_O Please, review.**


	7. Dreams

**Blaze: Sh, we don't want to wake Blade.**

**Kay: Would that be bad?**

**Ella: Yes, yes it would. Who are you anyway?**

**Kay: Kay the Glaceon.**

**Blaze: :l Why are you here Kay?**

**Kay: To do the disclaimer! Blaze doesn't own pokemon or your OCs. She does own Eli.**

**Ella: O_O**

**Blaze: Who's Eli? *sweat drops***

_Thunderblade's POV_

This was nice. Most people wouldn't expect a straw bed to be comfortable, but these were. I was a little lonely, because I was the only one in the room right now. Everything was…

_*Dream*_

Clouds. Underneath my feet, floating next to me, and above. A Mewtwo was lying, still as stone, on the clouds. Cautiously I crept over and poked him. He let out a groan and opened his eyes.

His face was emotionless as he spoke, "Thunderblade, I wasn't expecting you."

Then, I wasn't in the clouds anymore. I was standing next to a Squirtle with a broken shell, knocked out on the beach, waves lapping at his feet. I leaned forward to assist him, but passed right through. How did that happen?

The beach and the Squirtle faded away. A Luxio, Luxray, Shinx, and a Riolu were fighting a team of myths. The Shinx and Riolu appeared to be around my age, and the Luxio and Luxray were probably teenagers. The Luxray dove in front of the Shinx, protecting her from the attack aimed for her. The Riolu sprinted over and helped the Shinx up. The Luxio attacked one of the myths, Shay, with Thunderbolt. I almost had a heart attack. There was no way it couldn't be the same Shaymin that attacked Star. This was bad, Shay was attacking pokemon. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? Okay, calm down Thunderblade, no need to go psycho. That won't help anyone.

"Lightening!" The Luxio cried. "Get Lixy and Riley to safety."

The Luxray, Lightening, gave the Shinx and Riolu a gentle push toward the safety of a nearby forest. The Shinx and Riolu disappeared into the forest and I followed.

"Riley, I'm scared." Lixy whispered to Riley.

Riley shook his head, "Lixy you aren't fooling anyone."

Lixy opened her mouth to reply, but I couldn't hear as the scene changed again. A Medicham charged at a Lopunny with a sword.

The Lopunny leaped out of the way and grinned. "Diss, you're obviously a tough guy. You should join the myths. Your talent would be put to use. I mean, we can't let someone as handsome as you go to waste, right?" The Lopunny's voice was seductive and I wished she was talking to me. I would join her any day and every day.

Diss the Medicham, however, did not feel this way. He pulled out another sword. "I don't fall for those types of tricks, Dusk."

"So you've heard of me, but why do you believe this is a trick?"

"I'm not anything close to a push over."

"Fine, be that way! The last pokemon that did payed the price and so will you, though I hate to ruin such a pretty face." The Lopunny leaped off the ground.

Diss too leaped off the ground, his swords pointed straight at the Lopunny. I watched transfixed at the battle tacking place. And yet again the scene began to fade. Come on! I really wanted to see how that turned out.

This time I was sitting next to an Espeon. She turned toward me, and I got the weird feeling she could see me thought the others couldn't.

"I am a psychic type you know." The Espeon exclaimed, glancing at me.

"Oh yeah…" I muttered, startled.

"You and those close to you will have to face many trials before peace can come. Each trial will be different from the others and require a different course of action. Beware the-…"

She was cut off by an irritated female voice exclaiming, "Blaze hurry up all ready!"

Blaze the Espeon frowned before turning to me, "You should go."

And what do you know, I was in a different place. It… liked like a palace. White stone pillars lined the palace. In the middle of the pillars was a large white marble throne. On it sat no other than Arceus hiself. He was focused on something on the floor in front of the throne. I crept over, trying to get a better view.

A familiar Elekid stood in front of Arceus, twitching nervously. "You wanted to see me Lord Arceus?"

Arceus nodded. "Tell me about this, Star the Pichu."

My heart beat quickened. Arceus wanting to know about Star was not a good thing.

"Um, well she's annoying and a little cute…" The Elekid's voice trailed off.

Arceus glared at the young pokemon. "Buzz, I want to know of her powers."

That was it. It was Star's enemy, Buzz. I hadn't been expecting him to call her cute… He better not have tried to pull something on my sister before.

*Dream over*

I woke in a sweat. Why had I had that dream? Had all those scenes been real? Who was that Mewtwo?

**Star: Blazengirl410, please tell us why people aren't reviewing.**

**Blaze: The answer is… I DON'T KNOW! I CAN SEE YOU READING THIS! DON'T BELIEVE I CAN'T SEE YOU RIGHT THERE! REVIEW OR ARCEUS AND YOU WILL HAVE A LITTLE CHAT! Except for dragon132, Grossgirl18, and Zoeten. You are safe. But everyone else has to review! I'll be waiting.**

**Arceus: Feel my wrath stupid humans!**

**Blaze: O_O I'm a ****human****.**

**Arceus: Oh… **

**Star: Akward…**


	8. The Best Mecidine

**Blaze here, typing for the first time on the family laptop. I'm still getting used to it, and there are some…non-working parts…**

**I don't own pokemon or your OCs.**

_No one's POV_

_Somewhere unknown_

_Several days after Chapter 7_

The pokemon turned frowning towards her companions, an Absol and a Lucario. "I need updates on the two threats, do they know?" Her harsh and intimidating gaze focused on the two pokemon.

"Arceus is as blind as a bat." The Absol cried out.

The mysterious pokemon nodded, and turned to the Lucario. "Does she know? She's the one most likely to realize my existence, and destroy me."

The Lucario quickly replied, his words coming out in a jumble. "No my queen. Not a clue."

The Queen nodded, "It must stay that way until it is too late for anyone to stop us."

The Absol nodded, his face grim, "Your plan is a brilliant one, my queen. Waiting for the two sides to kill each other, and then gaining power over those left."

The Queen slapped him hard, "Don't just say it in the open. If anyone heard it… The plan would be worthless and you'd be dead."

An Espeon stopped as she heard a voice from a nearby alley. The crazy things that had started to happen to her pushed their way to her thoughts. A powerful pokemon called The Queen watching powerful solider train, while discussing a plan to enslave the world. Visions of a Pikachu and other pokemon fight myths and The Queen's solders. The same Pikachu appearing next to her. Blaze was beginning to think this wasn't as safe as they were lead to believe it was. Her Glaceon friend, Kay, was not even thinking of doubting the city. Blaze was sure she only thought that because of the nice house the city had given them. If Kay knew about Blaze's thoughts of running away from Argba City, she would be disappointed, so Blaze never brought it up. Still, after the attack on the nearby Cocin City's elementary school, she wasn't the only one who felt this way.

She was brought back to reality as she heard, "There's someone here."

A voice she recognized as The Queen's cried, "Find them or else!"

Blaze stumbled backward in fear. Hearing the Queen's minions approach, she took off sprinting, not caring where she went as long as it was away from there.

_Ella's POV_

It's sad to be around Thunderblade. He's so… hopeless. No I'm not saying he has no potential! He has given up hope. He trains without really caring and stands around in battle practice. He's so tired, yet he gets a full night sleep. I've seen it once before… Maybe Star can help.

"Star, do you notice Blade acting strange?"

Star frowned, "He's been ignoring me, when I try to play with him. I really feel… empty."

That's sad to hear her feel that way. "I've seen something similar…"

"Ella, where?"

"In my brother…"

"Wait, aren't you the only Mew in existence? How do you have a brother?"

"My brother is my clone, Mewtwo. He's somehow older than me, he was created that way. His name is Eli. He had visions in dreams. One night he had a vision he would have to leave me. And he did. Then the war started. I haven't heard from him since, but …"

"What? Please, Ella! I'll do anything to get Thunderblade back to his old self."

"Ditto here."

"There's no Ditto here."

"NO! Like Me too."

"Your brother's not here either!"

"I give up. Let me explain what could be happening. Thunderblade and Eli's dreams could be meeting." I explained, showing my hands meet. Star nodded and I continued. "It happened to me once. I had several visions. I felt powerless, and wanted to do something. I began to lose hope, but my brother reminded me of the good in the world."

Star gazed up at me confused. "I thought you had seen it, not felt it."

"I forgot I had felt it… and the affect is only felt by those who haven't master it like Eli."

"I know!" Star exclaimed. "You can kiss him, to make him better."

"Hmm…" I pretended to think about it. "How about... NO!"

Star frowned. "I'll go ask Splash, Perry, and Moon. You can ask other pokemon. We can do it!" She bolted out the door of my shared room.

Thunderblade, we'll help you!

_Slash's POV_

It was an ordinary day at the safe camp, for me. Of course, that had to change. How did it change? Simple, I got knocked over by a yellow and black blur.

"What was that?" I groaned.

"My bad!" Star exclaimed climbing off me. Yes, your bad. "I'm just really pumped to try to help Thunderblade!"

"What's wrong with Blade?"

"He needs to be reminded of the good in the world."

"Why?"

"It's a little complicated…"

"Well, I think I can help…"

**Blaze: Suspense!**

**The Queen: I'm in charge now!**

**Blaze: but-**

**The Queen: My army is recruiting soldiers even if you've already submitted an OC, you can submit a solider for me. Here's the form.**

**Type: No legendaries please, Unova/Isshu Pokémon accepted.**

**Name: simple**

**Age: 13-18**

**Gender: yup, pretty important**

**Personality: What they act like**

**History: what happened before?**

**Moves: no more than 4**

**Clothing: Not a full outfit and they don't have to wear any**

**Blaze: Hey, that's just a modified form of mine! And you'll have to wait till the end to meet the main characters!**

**The Queen: I am patient.**

**Blaze: Right…**

**The Queen: SHUT UP!**

**Blaze: In other news… Vote for your two favorite Chaos shippings on my new poll. =)**

**The Queen: I shall rule!**

**Blaze: =( Review!**

**The Queen: maw ha ha ha!**


	9. Gracidea

**Blaze: Déjà vu! I barely got any reviews like I did in chapter 7.**

**THE QUEEN: Review or die! **

**Blaze: O_O No killing readers who don't review!**

**The Queen: :( They still need to review…**

**Star: *sings* Blazengirl410 does not own pokemon or your OCs! **

**Blaze: Also… Chapter 7 is um… Tuesday!**

**Star: Chapter 8 is Friday!**

**Blaze: This chapter is Saturday!**

_Thunderblade's POV_

Last night I had the weirdest vision ever. I had a vision of me having a vision. The me I had a vision of was having a vision of a battle in a field of flowers. The only pokemon I could recognize was Shay. The other pokemon were blurry, though familiar. I lied in my straw bed for several hours, trying to figure it out. When I finally got out of bed, I headed to the training cave. Strangely the only occupants were Star's friends Moon and Splash.

Oh well.

_Perry's POV_

We were banned from the Gracidea field. That myth Shaymin had been spotted there. Apparently, leaves blew in a tornado like shape, died down, and bam! She was there. Still, I can't stay away from such a beautiful spot. So here I was, on a day where the clouds block the sun, enjoying the breeze. The cliff near the field is my favorite spot. You could relax and enjoy the view. The only problem was climbing back up. As I turned my head towards the sky, I felt my stomach twist as my dreams of falling came back to me. Each time the Shaymin was watching, evilly laughing. This wouldn't happen th-

"Wait, we're banned from this place? It's so pretty! I never would ban coming here!" That was Star's voice. What was she doing here?

"That myth Shaymin has been coming here a while." That was Slash, up on the cliff.

"I can't believe she lied to me for that long! All this time she was feeding me lies! To think I used to call her my best friend!" Ella cried out. The others paused and Ella spoke up again. "Opps, off topic. We have to save my new best friend, Bladey!"

A giggle came from up on the cliff. "Bladey! He, he."

Even down here, I could tell Ella was glaring at Star. "Let's just see if it's good enough to remind Blade of the good in the world. I'll Transform into a Staraptor!"

Ella slowly carried down Slash and Star. I tried my best to act natural.

"Perry, why are you posing?" Star questioned spotting me.

"Actually, I was acting natural."

"Real natural!" She giggled.

"Still-"

_Star's POV_

A huge wind knocked everyone off their feet and sent Ella into the cliff, untransforming her.

The wind vanished and Shay stood in the middle of the field. She glanced around the field until her eyes rested on us, Ella in particular.

"My back hurts…"Ella whined, flat on her back.

Shay sweat dropped and impatiently pawed at the ground. Seems she wanted Ella's attention.

Ella flipped into the air and landed right side up. Her eyes widened at the sight of Shay. "You pretended to… to be my friend." Her voice faltered at points, and her eyes were on the ground.

Shay frowned. "That wasn't pretending. We could still be friends if you had joined the myths."

"Just tell me… How long were you a myth?"

"Two months…" The Shaymin's voice had genuine regret and I started to feel bad for her. "I should have joined before! If you had joined me, we would have been the best ever!" Forget the sympathy. Was she trying to get Ella to join her?

"We can defeat you easy!" The words came out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying. I was showing bravery!

"Not a good idea, Star…" Slash mumbled.

I for one think it's a great idea.

"Stupid… little… Pichu! I'm stronger than all of you combined!" Shay spat out.

I grinned. "Sparks away!"

"What?" Shay asked confused. I grinned as I sent Sparks into the air. "Why are you? Ohf!" She cried as Ella's unexpected Aura Sphere slammed into her.

I smirked. "Not so naïve am I? Ella and I planned that attack. Impressive, right?"

Shay frowned, "Okay for an amateur, but Ella obviously did all the work."

I pouted, "My part was still important."

The Shaymin spoke no words as she unleashed a Magical Leaf attack on everyone besides Ella. The leaves crashed into me with so much force, I screamed in agony. Slash and Perry fainted.

Shaymin frowned. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her…" Her voice faltered. "The myths are all so merciless. They'll hurt her unless you join us and they won't lay a hand on her or any of you other friends. Please, Ella, for Star."

Ella frowned, thinking it over. Shay was so tricky! I tried to open my mouth, but was unable to speak.

"I'll-"Ella began.

"Ella, don't!"

**Blaze: Hmm… I wonder who that was… I'd continue, but I want suspense. **

**Star: PLEASE review! I want to see what happens!**

**The Queen: I'm going to appear next chapter! So review or else!**

**Blaze: What she said! =)**


	10. Thunder

**Blaze: Our first story to have reached over 50 reviews and 10 chapters!**

**Star: And there's more to come!**

**Thunderblade: First, can we get to the chapter?**

**Blaze: Star do your thing!**

**Star: Blazengirl410 doesn't own Pokémon or the OCs you submitted.**

_Ella's POV_

"I'll-"

"Ella, don't!" A voice cried out.

Shaymin gasped, "You too? Perfect, another recruit! If you join all of them will be unharmed!"

"Don't believe her Ella! Don't forget…" Melody stood on the top of the cliff, holding a moving burlap sack. She turned the sack upside down and a Pikachu fell out.

Wait… that was Thunderblade. His eyes were glazed and he looked exhausted. As his mind realized what was going on, his eyes grew bright and he perked up. He pulled down his blue goggles over his eyes, and fired a massive yellow beam at Shay. Shay leaped out of the way and the beam headed straight towards Star. Jumping in front of Star, I used Extrasensory to break the beam. Blade used Thunder again, this time more powerful. Shay tried to dodge again, but the Thunder hit her. She fell to the ground and the impact caused the ground to dent.

"Ella, you're still my best friend. Please help me." Shay sobbed.

I scowled. "You lost any chance of that when you hurt Star. Oh, and I've got new friends. You should forget we were ever friends."

"Bu- but…"

"This was all caused by your choice. I'm merely doing what I have to do… You should know, nothing is forever."

Shay lowered her voice. "Your friendship with that Pikachu won't last forever."

I smirked as I whispered back, "You're right it won't. Soon, we'll be more than friends." With that said I smiled down at Star who was still in my arms.

Star managed to smile, "You could have just kissed Blade before."

I giggled, "Star, NO!"

Star smiled and shook her head.

"Star! Are you okay Star?" Thunderblade cried. After Star nodded he turned to me. "Thanks for helping Star, Ella. If you hadn't…" His voice faltered.

I smiled at Blade, "Let's not think about that. So… I see you're better."

"Yeah, seeing everyone hurt and all that… It reminded me of the bad in the world, the bad we can all stop."

"I guess feeling better is different for every pokemon…"

He looked at me in surprise, "You've meet that Mewtwo?"

"He's Ella's brother! Oh, and he's her clone." That outburst came from Star.

"Ops, here Star." Thunderblade pulled out an Oran berry from his scarf.

As Star nibbled on it I spoke, "This is great! If I sleep near you I should be able to visit Eli, too!"

Thunderblade nodded, "Oh, the Mewtwo is Eli. Sure, you can stay in my room." I might have imagined it, but I'm pretty sure he blushed.

That conversation was interrupted as Star let out a loud belch. Thunderblade and I burst out laughing. Star blushed, and then joined us in laughter.

"You three, we still have to take care of Slash and Perry." Melody exclaimed. "Luckily, I brought help."

Behind her Echo the Umbreon and Storm the Vaporeon popped out.

That's when I realized something. "How'd you know where to find us?"

"Perry was missing. When I saw you and Star were gone, I assumed you were looking for him. Then I noticed Blade was still there, and you never leave without him. I decided to ask Slash since you had all befriended him, but it turns out he went with you. It was up to me to find Perry, so I asked Splash and Moon. They were worried and admitted he still went to the Gracidea Field. I recruited Echo and Storm, but decided to bring a fourth member. I tried to get Thunderblade to come, but he refused to, so…"

"Then you came here." I finished.

"Yeah, Echo, Storm, and I'll carry Slash and you two carry Star."

I shook my head. "You've forgotten my abilities. I'll Transform into a Dragonite. Just remember to hold on!"

_That Night_

_The Safe Camp_

_Thunderblade's POV_

_*Dream*_

I smiled as I admired the clouds. I could still come here occasionally if Eli wishes for me to. This time Ella was chatting with Eli. She was so happy to see him. Noticing my arrival, she pulled me over.

"Hey Blade! Eli says he has a vision for you, so I'll go back to my dream." Ella smiled dreamily and vanished.

Eli nodded, "Here."

Soon I stood in a small room. There were two small beds and a vase of flowers in the middle. Blaze the Espeon was curled up in a bed, and a Glaceon was in the other.

Her eyes widened as she saw me, and she whispered, "I have to tell you about The Queen."

"Who's The Queen?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but she's very powerful… and evil. She's waiting until the war is over to attack. She has soldiers who power is equal to some of the myth legendaries. I'm not sure why, but she seems to hate a Mew named Ella."

"I know Ella."

"Protect her then. She'll be a tough opponent."

"We can take her. Don't think you aren't included in that we. You could join us over here you know."

Blaze shook her head, "I can keep you informed. It's better that way."

I smiled, "Sounds good."

_The Queen's lair_

_No one's POV_

The Queen turned toward the two Sableye. "Leonardo, Casano, did you see the battle?" The Sableye nodded and The Queen continued. "It seems Ella has gotten braver. _But _her Pikachu friend shows potential. Jean!"

Jean the Mawile hurried in. "Yes, her darkness?"

"Tell them about this Pikachu."

"His name is Thunderblade, he's 13, and he has a younger sister, Star the Pichu. The psychics are still retracting more information. Thunderblade seems like a mighty warrior for a 13 year old."

The Queen smiled, "Thank you Jean." Jean nodded and walked out of the room. The Queen turned to the Sableyes, "Isn't Jean the best assistant? Back to business, what has come up on our eavesdropper?"

This time Leonardo spoke, "They're protected by a mind barrier, a strong one. Our psychics can get they are female though, and deep in psychictry."

The Queen paused, "It doesn't matter. The Earth is ours! How can they prepare for me? I'm unknown. Even the smartest of smart don't realize I exist. The soldiers are oh so powerful. This is child's play."

**Blaze: Got reviews?**

**Star: You can help us get reviews.**

**Thunderblade: By reviewing.**

**Ella: So don't despair**

**Shay: I hate you!**

**Ella: Go die in a hole!**

**Blaze: Just review, okay.**

**Star: Review if you want more chapters! **_  
_


End file.
